Super Smash Bros Armageddon
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: All the Smash Villains had teamed up with other video game and anime villains and plan to kidnap all the Smashers so they can destroy the main smashers. Can Mario, Link, Pikachu and others save their friends and lovers? Lots of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Armageddon

Hey guys. I know my story Darkness Return was a success and my short fic not so good, I had to admit, but this is the main thing. This time, begin the Armageddon!

Chapter 1: Meeting of Villains:

It has been 2 years since the event of Subspace Emissary and the Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament with Link is still the reigning champion. And everyone returned to their quiet normal lives. But little did they know, something terrible would happen.

In a space station hovering above the earth, a group of Smash Villains had got together for a very important meeting. In the room were Ridley, Dedede, Porky, Blood Falcon, Eggman, Andross, Hades, K. Rool, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser JR, Mewtwo, Bowser and Ganondorf. And Ganondorf is not too happy.

"IMBECILES!" Ganondorf shouted angrily "FOOLS! NINCOMPOOPS! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" The rest of the villains looked ashamed as they were all afraid of Ganondorf. Ganondorf showed them a chart which goes all the way down "According to this, our plans to take over the world IS PATHEIC! ALL OF THEM ENDED IN FAILURE!"

"Master Ganondorf, it's not our fault!" Bowser said "That wretched plumber and those smashers are to blame!"

Ganondorf slammed his fist on the table. Reminding him of Link makes him very angry. "I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not some warriors who got lucky with that last shot. Link, Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus, Fox, Ness, Falcon, Sonic, Pit, Donkey Kong and those others must be eliminated!"

"Err… master Ganondorf?" Mewtwo asked "Need I remind you that Pikachu and the others always find a way to defeat us? Maybe they just too good for us."

"And what more, they outnumber us in sizes" Eggman said "So how are we suppose to win against those many heroes?"

"ENOUGH EXCUSES!" Ganondorf snapped "You idiots need to come up with one good plan… or else…"

"He scares me, papa" Bowser JR said scared.

Bowser begins to think "How do we get into this situation."

"There are just too many heroes out there and only 14 of us" Hades said.

"There must be something we can come up with" Blood Falcon said.

Dedede then though of something "Hey, Mewtwo. Is it possible to get more villains nowadays?"

"Your point is, Dedede?" asked Mewtwo.

"I know what Dedede means" said Andross "If we get new villains which the others did not seen or fought before join us. Then we can wage an war with them. We need some villains from the other non-Nintendo games and anime villains to help us with this situation."

"ENOUGH BICKERING! DO WE HAVE A PLAN?!" Ganondorf snapped.

Bowser gulped. He swallowed up his courage to say their plan "Well… we were thinking of getting new and more powerful villains to meet the heroes in combat and destroy them. And we can hope to kidnap some of the smashers and lure them into our trap."

"Hmm… impressive. Do we know which villains do we have to get?"

"Well, yes we do. Some of the most powerful villains out there. Starting with the game characters" Mewtwo said "The list are: Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Shuyin, Dr. Neo Cortex, Specter, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, Shang Tsung, Razorbeard, Ripto and Shao Kahn."

"And some of the villains from some anime as well" Wario said "Like: Broly, Cell, Crocodile, Orocohimaru, Impmon, Mytostimon, Naraku and Hao/Zeke."

"And how do you plan to get them here?" Ganondorf asked.

"Follow me" Bowser said as they led him to the top where portals were seen above them. "They should be arriving any time now."

At this point, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Shuyin, Dr. Neo Cortex, Specter, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, Shang Tsung, Razorbeard, Ripto, Shao Kahn, Broly, Cell, Crocodile, Orocohimaru, Impmon, Mytostimon, Naraku and Hao arrived from the portals and they looked around, very confused.

"What is the meaning of this? Where am I?" asked Shao Kahn.

"Where am I? What is this place?" asked Kuja.

"These portals" Hao said as he notices them. "What does this mean?"

Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross smirked evilly and walked in front of the other villains to greet the new ones.

"Welcome. I'd hope you enjoy your trip here. I am Ganondorf" Ganondorf said "And I had brought you all a favour. We wanted to get rid of our enemies, but they outnumber us by numbers. Summoning you lot will help us get the job done. Kidnap some of the smashers and them we'll destroy the main ones."

"Pardon me for asking but why are you asking us of this?" asked Cell.

"An excellent question, Cell" Mewtwo said "If you help us, we'll help you. Kidnap the main princesses, Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario and some of the other smashers of your choice, and we'll help you kidnap your princess and kidnap some of your enemies too."

"Hmm" Sephiroth thought "I'd like the sound of that. Very well, Ganondorf. Let's join forces."

"Humph" said Orocohimaru "Let's just do this. I do not usually work under anyone. This will only be a one time thing."

"So do we all agree?" Bowser said.

"Agreed."

"Good. Kidnap the smashers apart from the ones named Samus, Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Kirby, Ness, Falcon, Sonic, Pit and Donkey Kong" Ridley said "We want to destroy them ourselves."

"What about that nuisance, Spike?" Specter asked "He's probably be a thorn in our side."

"Crash Bandicoot will get in the way as well" Cortex said "Can you lot kidnap Juba, Coco and Crunch without getting into a lot of trouble?"

"Don't worry about us" Waluigi said.

"Then kidnap all expect Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Crash, Spike, Jin Kazama, Ryu, Liu Kang, Spyro and Rayman" said Shang Tsung.

"That goes for all expect Kakarot, his older son, Naruto, Luffy, Guilmon, Inuyasha and Yoh" Broly said "I will be the one to kill Kakarot with my own hands!"

"Very well. An evil alliance is born!" Ganondorf cackled "Soon the whole world will know fear as it never were before! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

At the cross field to the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, Mario and Link were training for the next tournament.

"Hey-a, Link. Is that-a the best you can do?" Mario asked smirking.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, Mario!" Link said.

Fox and Pikachu watches them as they laid on a tree. Suddenly, they heard explosion.

"What was that?" asked Fox as he stood up as well as Pikachu. Mario and Link stopped too.

Link saw Hyrule Castle on fire. "Oh no! Hyrule Castle! I've gotta save Zelda and Toon Link!" And he dashed off.

"Krystal and Falco are at the castle too!" Fox said as he dashed after Link "Link, wait for me! I'm coming too!"

Mario saw that Peach's castle is on fire too. "Oh no! Peach, Luigi and Yoshi are in there! Pikachu, come on!" And he dashed off.

"Oh no! Pichu, the Pokemon Trainer and my girlfriend, Lucario is in there! MARIO, WAIT UP!" Pikachu called as he dashed down the hill too.

But as soon as they got down, they gasped. Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Lucario, Red and Pichu were tied up and were in cages. You can tell that Lucario is a female because you can see her breasts.

"MARIO, HELP!" Peach cried.

"PIKACHU, HELP ME!" Lucario cried.

Then he saw monkeys with pants and helmets dragged them away.

"STOP!!" Pikachu called but he stopped when a ray gun was pointed at him.

"Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cortex said as he and Specter revealed themselves to them.

"Who are you two?" asked Mario angrily.

"Us? My name is Specter and this is Doctor Cortex" Specter smiled "So you two are Mario and Pikachu. Sorry, but we're taking your friends to Bowser and Mewtwo now."

"So Mewtwo is behind all of this again!" Pikachu snarled "Let Lucario, Red and Pichu go!"

"Bowser is back again?! Give me back Peach, Luigi and Yoshi!" Mario snapped.

"I don't think so. If you wanna save them, then you had to track us down. Ta-ta for now" Cortex said as he and Specter disappeared.

"So Bowser and Mewtwo are back and they hired Cortex and Specter to do there dirty deeds" Mario snarled "Pikachu, let's regroup with Link and Fox and go after them."

"OK" Pikachu said.

At Hyrule, Link and Fox saw that the cages which contains Zelda, Toon Link, Falco and Krystal were taken away.

"KRYSTAL!"

"ZELDA!"

"FOX, SAVE ME!" Krystal cried.

"HELP ME, LINK!" Zelda cried.

Link ran to help him but Sephiroth and Shuyin pointed their swords at them.

"One step forward and you won't see them again!" Shuyin said.

"Who are you two?!" Link snapped.

"So you must be Link and Fox McCloud, am I right?" Sephiroth said "The name's Sephiroth and this is Shuyin. Say goodbye to your friends and lovers, cause Ganondorf and Andross will be expecting them." At this, the cages were taken away.

"ANDROSS?!" Fox snapped "WHY HE… GIVE ME BACK KRYSTAL AND FALCO!!"

"Ganondorf, I should have known! Return Zelda and Toon Link right away!" Link ordered.

"We don't take command to someone like you!" Sephiroth said "But we will take our leave. Bye-Bye for now!" And he and Shuyin disappeared into a portal.

"Darn them! Ganondorf and Andross are gonna pay for this! Fox, let's return to Mario and Pikachu!" Link said.

"Here they come now!" Fox said as he sees Pikachu and Mario running towards them.

"What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"Some men named Sephiroth and Shuyin had kidnapped Krystal, Falco, Zelda and Toon Link" Fox said. "They were working with Ganondorf and Andross."

"Ganondorf and Andross too? We saw two villains named Cortex and Specter kidnap our friends too as they were working with Bowser and Mewtwo" Mario said "It look like our enemies are working together again."

"Then we have to recruit the other Smashers and stop them from kidnapping everyone else!" Link said.

They nodded and left Hyrule. Can they save the others in time?

To be continued…

A/N: A lot of villains had appeared in this. Can you guess the other heroes apart from the Smashers who are in this? Well, I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter two. Before I begin, I planned out the teams...

Team Smashers: Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, DK, Ness, Ike, Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Sonic, Snake and Pit.

Team VG: Crash, Spyro, Spike, Liu Kang, Ryu, Jin Kazama, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Rayman.

Team Anime: Goku, Gohan, Naruto, Guilmon, Luffy, Inuyasha and Yoh.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2: More friends captured:

"Hey, Donkey Kong! You're home!"

Donkey Kong came out of his house and looked down. He smiled when he saw Ness with Lucas and Paula with him.

"Ness! Lucas! Long time no see! Hey, Candy, Diddy! We have guests!" Donkey Kong called.

The apes climbed down from their tree house and greeted the PSI gang.

"So how is things going with you, Lucas?" asked Diddy.

"I'm doing great!" Lucas piped up "Ness taught me everything I need to know."

"You must be Donkey Kong's wife Candy" said Paula "It's good to meet you."

"Why thank you young girl" Candy smiled "And it's an honour to meet you too."

"So Ness" Donkey Kong said "what brings you here?"

Before Ness could answer, there was an evil laugh. They turned to see who it was. It was Shao Kahn.

"So I finally found you" Shao Kahn cackled.

"Who are you?" asked Ness.

"I am Shao Kahn. Emperor of Outworld" said Shao Kahn "Before we get down to business, I'm going to take that girl, boy, chimp and female ape there. So hand them over!"

"What? You're after us?" Diddy gasped.

"No way!" Donkey Kong snapped as he turned his back to Shao Kahn and tapped his butt to taunt him.

"Not gonna happen" Ness said as he pulled down an eye lid.

"Why you little…" Shao Kahn snarled "Well, I had no choice but to… OHMYGOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" He pointed to another direction.

Ness and Donkey Kong turned to see.

"Huh? But there nothing's there?" Donkey Kong said.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Ness looked back and gasped to see that Paula and Lucas are not with him. "P…Paula! Lucas!"

"Where did Candy and Diddy go?" Donkey Kong asked.

"There right here!"

Ness and DK looked and gasped. Marth has put his arm around Candy's neck and held her legs with his leg and has Diddy under his other arm. Roy has both Paula and Lucas under his arm.

"MARTH! ROY! WHAT ARE YOU'RE DOING?!" Ness called.

"NESS! HELP!" Paula cried.

"DO SOMETHING, DK!" Candy cried.

"Marth and Roy are under my servant, Shang Tsung's control" said Shao Kahn "Now they work for me and him. And these four would be perfect prisoners to K. Rool and Porky. So say goodbye to them."

Marth and Roy took them away through an open portal.

"W…WHY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU'RE DOING WITH PAULA AND LUCAS?!" Ness shouted angrily.

"GIVE MY FRIEND AND WIFE BACK NOW!!" Donkey Kong roared.

"I don't think so" Shao Kahn said "But I have to leave. I'm sure Ike here, who is also under Shang Tsung's control, can entertain you. So long!"

An brainwashed Ike appeared in front of them as Shao Kahn entered a portal.

"IKE!" Donkey Kong called "SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE UNDER A SPELL!"

Ike then draw out his sword and charged. DK and Ness jumps out of the way as Ike cut a tree down in one blow.

"It's no good, DK. He's mind controlled. We have to fight him to free him!" Ness said.

The sound of battling was heard from a distance. Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu who were nearby, heard.

"What was that?" Fox said.

"One way to find out! Come on!" Mario said as they raced down to the forest.

DK lunged his fist into Ike. Ike took the blow but slashed DK to another tree. Ness used his PK Thunder and struck Ike on the back. Ike crashed into a rock and collapsed. It was then the others approached him.

"Ness! Donkey Kong!" Pikachu called.

"Pikachu! Mario! Link! Fox!" Donkey Kong called "What are you're doing here?"

"We heard the fighting and came to see what was wrong" said Link.

Ike groaned as he got up.

"Ike?" Ness asked.

"W…Wha? Where? Where am I?" Ike asked as he came back to his senses.

"Ike, are you back to normal?" DK asked.

"DK? Ness? Mario? Link? Fox? Pikachu? What happened to me? I don't remember anything that happened to me lately" said Ike.

"You were under Shang Tsung's control" Ness said "They brainwashed you, Marth and Roy to attack us and kidnap Paula, Lucas, Candy and Diddy."

"WHAT? Unforgivable!" Ike snarled "Brainwashing me and turning against my friends! I'll kill that Shao Kahn!"

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Some dude named Shao Kahn came, and had Marth and Roy kidnap Candy, Diddy, Lucas and Paula" said DK.

"You too? Our friends and lovers were kidnapped as well!" Link said "But by Cortex, Sephiroth, Specter and Shuyin. My guess they were working with Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Andross."

"Those 4 again?" Ness said "Oh no! Shao Kahn did mention Porky and K. Rool! So they are behind this again!"

"Bowser, Ganondorf, Porky, Mewtwo, K. Rool and Andross?" Fox asked "They were together also?"

"I bet you there's more where they come from" Pikachu said. "I better see if Samus is OK? I am worried about my friend."

"Let me come. I want to kill Shao Kahn for what he done to me!" Ike said.

"OK. Let's go together" said Mario.

They left the jungle and Pikachu gasped what he saw. He saw Captain Falcon carrying an unconscious Zero Suit Samus on his shoulder. She looked as if she was knocked out.

"What happened to her?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Some evil guy named Broly knocked her out" Falcon said "He's so strong, not even my Falcon Punch did any effect. And with him was another guy named Hao. He kidnaps Olimar and the Ice Climbers, and to make stuff worse, they were working with Ridley and Blood Falcon."

"Broly and Hao?" Link asked.

"They said they are from different worlds" Falcon said.

"So what might explain how Cortex, Specter, Sephiroth, Shuyin, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn got here" Ness said "They are from other worlds."

"Something tells me that Blood Falcon and Ridley are also with Bowser and the others" Mario said.

"How many villains are there?" asked DK.

"We know Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, K. Rool, Porky, Ridley and Blood are behind all of this" said Fox as he start counting "And if you add Cortex, Specter, Sephiroth, Shuyin, Broly, Hao, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, I bet we will meet more."

And at last, Samus came to her senses. She groaned and Falcon put her down.

"Samus, are you OK?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu… something terrible happened back at the F-Zero tracks" Samus said as she was trying to remember.

"We know. Some men named Broly and Hao attacked you!" Falcon said.

"Of course. Now I remember. Ridley! He's behind this again isn't he?" Samus asked.

"That's correct" said Link.

"I'm glad they spared you but they got Olimar and the Ice Climbers" said Ike.

"DARN THEM!" Samus snarled as she got up "I KILL THAT MONSTER!"

And she was about to run off when Mario grabbed her.

"No Samus. He's not alone. A lot of villains are there as well. I suggest we find the others" Mario said. "Maybe they got attacked too."

Fox looked through his binoculars and saw smoke from the distance. "It's coming from Dreamland! Kirby might need our help! Come on!"

And they all dashed off to help Kirby.

To be continued…

A/N: Before we contiune with Mario and co., the next chapter, we will check up on Crash and co. Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I had done a lot of work at college nowadays. Anyway, here is the next chapter from the other worlds. Let's check up on Crash and the others, OK?

Chapter 3: Something strange is going on:

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, on a beach called Wumpa Island, a teenaged male bandicoot was sleeping on his hammock. He has long red hair, a green jacket, blue jeans and sandals. Leaning against a tree is a sword which the blade resembles a crystal. His name is Crash Bandicoot. Then something appeared in front of him. It was a purple dragon with red and yellow wings and he has a yellow scaled stomach. His name is Spyro the Dragon, Crash's best friend.

"Hey, Crash! Wake up!" Spyro called loudly causing Crash to fall off his hammock.

Crash picked himself up and rubbed his head "Hey, Spyro. What's up?"

"I thought me, Cynder and Hunter would come to see you." Spyro said "So how's Juba, Coco and Crunch by the way?"

Crash smiled as he strapped his sword on his back. "Oh, Juba and I were always going out. We were irreplaceable. And Coco is still working in her lab and Crunch is still training." But then he saw something he hadn't seen before. Smoke. "Spyro, did either you or Cynder burn my house down or something?"

"No. But I think we should check it out" Spyro said.

The two friends dashed off and were surprised by going near there house, they saw a lot of creatures they hadn't seen before. Koopas and Goombas.

"What the heck are those things?" Spyro said.

"Those are my minions!" came a voice from above. The two looked up to see Bowser floating in his clown car. "So… you two are Crash and Spyro, am I right?"

"Who the heck are you?" Crash said crossly as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who am I? Bowser's the name" Bowser cackled "I don't really have time to talk, but I take what we came for and go."

"What are you…" Spyro asked but they hear some screams.

Both Crash and Spyro looked up in shock. Bowser JR was in a flying shape and there were 5 cages, holding Cynder, Hunter, Coco, Crunch and Juba.

"What is this? What's going on?!" Coco shouted.

"SPYRO!! SAVE ME!" Cynder called.

"CRASH!! HELP!!" Juba cried as she saw Crash.

"CYNDER!!"

"JUBA!! LET HER GO, BOWSER!!" Crash snarled angrily as he took out his sword.

"No can do. They were needed by Dr. Neo Cortex and Ripto so say farewell to them!" Bowser said as Bowser JR took them away.

"CORTEX IS BEHIND THIS AGAIN?? DARN HIM!!" Crash snarled "LET MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY FRIENDS GO!!"

"Sorry but I was given orders to let you two roam free. Au revour" Bowser said as he entered the portal and disappears.

"Darn that Ripto and Cortex!" Spyro said "They never learn! I've got to save Cynder!"

Crash nodded "I have to rescue Juba! Who knows what experiments Cortex has planned for her!"

"And Bowser and his son seem pretty troublesome" Spyro said. "Crash, looks like we have to go find a portal and go after them."

"Just where did Bowser take them?" Crash wondered.

Suddenly, a cloud of dust stopped by them. Crash and Spyro coughed and splutter until it dies down. They turned to see a vehicle. And driving it was a teenaged boy with red spiky hair and has a yellow fringe on his hair. He wears a red shirt and blue jeans. His name is Spike/Kakeru.

"Excuse me? But are you two Crash and Spyro?" asked Spike.

"Yes we are. And who are you?" asked Crash.

"There's no time to explain. Hop in and I'll take you to the Professor" Spike said.

"Well, Ok I guess" Spyro said as he climbed into the backseat as Crash leaps in the front with Spike.

Spike flickered a switch and they disappeared from the Wumpa Island in a flash of light.

When Crash and Spyro get to open their eyes again, they saw that they are in a laboratory. And there was a man with a white scientist coat with grey hair and beard and a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

"Good job, Spike" the Professor said "You found them. I'd been expecting you, Crash and Spyro."

"How do you know our names? And where am I?" Crash asked as he and Spyro and Spike got out of the car.

"Oh I heard all about you from Jimmy, my cousin" Spike said.

"Listen up. I don't know how much time we got left, but do you remember Bowser?" asked the Professor.

"Yes we do. He kidnapped our lovers and our friends!" Spyro snarled.

"And we believe that Ripto and Dr. Cortex is behind all of this" Crash said.

"Dr. Cortex and Ripto? I see… well to me and Spike, we believe that our enemy Specter is behind all of this?" the Professor.

"Who's Specter?" Crash said "You mean the black bandicoot who I faced before or someone else?"

"Well, Specter is a white monkey who wants to conquer all mankind and the world" Spike said "Somewhat dangerous. He used to be a popular monkey at the park, but he turned evil when he put on the monkey helmet and now he become the boss and leader of all the evil monkeys."

"And what's more worse, he send a monster named Mewtwo and well… watch this" Professor said as he pressed a remote and a screen flickered on.

The screen shows the Professor and Spike entering the lab to find some monkeys around and has Natalie/Natsumi, Helga/Haruka and Jimmy/Hikaru tied up in cages.

"SPIKE!!" Helga cried.

"What the…? Monkeys? Helga, Jimmy, Natalie, hold on!" Spike called.

"I don't think so, little boy" Mewtwo said as he floated in front of them "You. You must be Spike, right?"

"And who are you?!" Spike asked angrily.

"My name is Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon" said Mewtwo "I will be taking your friends back to our base for now. They are most welcomed to meet Specter, don't you think?"

The monkeys dragged the cage inside a huge portal.

"What is this about?!" Jimmy asked angrily as he was dragged in.

"W…WHY YOU…" Spike snarled.

"Did you say Specter? You mean he's back again?!" The Professor gasped.

"SPECTER?!" Spike gasped at the Professor.

"Yes, and soon, we and the other villains will rule over all of you! You humans would be lucky that I am sparing you. Bye for now. I got other things to do" and he entered the portal and it vanished.

Crash and Spyro looked shocked as they watched at this and looked at each other.

"So first Cortex, Ripto and Bowser and now Specter and Mewtwo?" Spyro asked "What's going on?"

"We don't know" Spike said "But what I do know is that we have to help our friends in other worlds."

"Then use the teleporter to go to those worlds and find the other villains" said Professor.

"I suggest we check on the Final Fantasy characters, Ryu, Jin Kazama, Liu Kang and Rayman" said Crash remembering his last adventure with them where they teamed up to defeat these villains in their own adventure.

"Hmm… I agree on that. I'll shall take you 3 to Earthrealm first to check there first" Professor said as he tapped on his laptop revealing a huge portal. "We can't let Specter, Cortex and Ripto's plans continue on foot. Good luck you guys."

Crash stood in the middle as Spyro stood one side and Spike on the other. They nodded at each other and leaps in the portal towards Earthrealm.

Meanwhile, in the temple of Earthrealm, a man was mediating on the grounds. He wears a red headband and has long black hair. He has red and black pants and wears tabi. His name is Liu Kang, champion of Mortal Kombat and protector of Earthrealm. He then opened his eyes as someone came in behind him. It was his mentor and master, Raiden.

"Is something wrong, Master Raiden?" asked Liu.

"Liu Kang. Something terrible has happened. I could not sense Shao Kahn or Shang Tsung in the Neatherealm. Something is wrong. I can feel it" said Raiden.

Then they see some folksmen running away in terror.

"And something tells me we're being attacked" Liu said as he and Raiden ran towards to what was happening.

As they arrived outside, they gasped. Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kitana and Sub-Zero were captured in cages. And looking at them were Cell and Porky.

"What is this? Who are you guys?!" Kung Lao snapped.

"Humph. You lot are a bit noisy" Porky said "Cell, I'll take them back to our base. You'll make sure Raiden doesn't come."

"Fine. I was getting bored anyway" Cell smirked.

Porky then pulled a cage to a portal. Kitana spotted Liu.

"LIU!!"

"KITANA!!" Liu was about to save her but Cell shot down Raiden. "MASTER RAIDEN!!"

"Don't move or you'll be joining him" Cell said.

Liu Kang turned to him angrily as Raiden got up again "Who are you?"

"My name is Cell. I'm an android from another world" Cell said. "and that was Porky you just saw there."

"Why did you kidnap our allies?!" Raiden ordered.

"Why? Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung planned to use them as prisoners, what else?"

"SHAO KAHN?!" Raiden gasped.

"SHANG TSUNG?!" Liu Kang gasped.

"That's right. Sorry, I wish we can chat a little longer but I got other places to go to. Bye bye for now" and Cell used Instant Transmission to escape.

"Kitana, Kung Lao, Sonya, Sub-Zero and Johnny captured?" Liu asked "What is going on here?"

"Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung must have hired them to do it. Liu, I have to stay here and protect Earthrealm. You must find a way to locate Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Good luck, shaolin monk" said Raiden as a bolt of thunder hit him and he disappeared.

Liu did a small bow before he hears a noise. He saw a portal and some creatures and a boy there. He recognised them at once.

Spike saw Liu coming towards him. "Hey, Liu Kang!"

"Spike, Crash, Spyro? Why are you here?" asked Liu.

"We have to see if anyone here is kidnapped so we can stop them" Spyro said.

"Well, you're a little late. Cell and Porky had kidnapped Kitana and my friends under Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung's orders" said Liu.

"Well, I better explain everything to you when we return to the lab" said Crash as he and the others re-entered the portal.

Liu Kang looked back at his homeland one last time before entering too.

To be continued…

A/N: Now, towards the anime worlds to meet Goku and then we see the Smashers learn of the plot the villains are up to. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay. OK. It's time we visited the anime worlds and the first 3 anime, DBZ, Naruto and Digimon. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: At the Anime Worlds:

"Ladies and Gentleman!" called the announcer as the world martial arts tournament was just announced "We have come to this final battle. It's the final round! And we were honoured that these two perfect warriors had gone their way to the top."

The crowd cheered as they watched the ring. In one part of the stands were the Ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village. They came to see their fighter fight in the tournament. The ninjas were Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee and Gaaru.

In the other stands were 2 humans and 3 Saiyans. They are Gohan, his mother, Chi-Chi, his little brother Goten, his best friend Trunks and his mother Bulma.

"And now introducing our finalists, Goku and Naruto Uzumaki" the announcer called.

Out of the building came two fighters. Sakura cheered for the blonde haired ninja boy who wear black and orange clothing.

"Come on, Naruto! Give it all you got!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto waved. 'This tournament will be a great use for my training.'

"Dad, good luck!" Gohan cheered to the black spiky haired man who wears an orange karate kit and wears a blue shirt underneath and blue belt and waistbands.

"Goku! Don't lose now!" Chi-Chi called.

Goku chuckled and smirked as he and Naruto got onto the ring. They got into their stance.

"I can tell you this will be an interesting fight" Naruto said to Goku.

"Yeah, I'd agree too. Hard to believe you decided to enter this tournament" Goku smirked.

"Hey, this tournament will be a part of my training." Naruto said "This way, I can become more stronger to get Sasuke back."

"That's great. That means I don't have to hold back on you" Goku said.

"Now, let the match begins!" the announcer called.

After the gong, Naruto charged at Goku and threw some punches at him but Goku moved each side to avoid it. Then they collided their fists together and then their knees and then their arms and foot. They started bursting in the sky, which means they were attacking defending each other in fast motion. Then they collide their fists together and leap back onto the ring. Naruto then did some hand moves before shouting "Shadow Clone Justu!"

And 4 more of himself appeared. Goku smirked. The clones grabbed their kunai and charged at the Saiyan. Goku used Kaioken and managed to blast the clones away.

Naruto smirked knowing Goku is very strong. As they were attack to kick each other, something appeared from the sky. It was Ridley!

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Rock Lee called as he saw him.

Goku and Naruto stopped fighting to look too. The crowd screamed and ran away as Ridley swooped down with two cages.

Gohan managed to duck out of the way as one of the cage has caught Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goten and Trunks and Ridley swooped down again and snatched Sakura, Lee and Gaaru in another cage.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura cried.

"GOKU!!" Chi-Chi called.

"You three don't move" Ridley shrieked "Or I drop them to their doom!"

"Who are you?!" Gohan asked angrily.

"The name's Ridley!" said Ridley "Sorry but I will take your friends away. Orochimaru, Cell and Broly shall be expecting them."

"OROCHIMARU?!" Naruto shouted.

"CELL?!" Gohan snapped.

"BROLY?! WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Goku shouted.

"So long fools!" Ridley called as he entered a portal which appeared and disappears.

Gohan joined Goku and Naruto onto the ring.

"The tournament got cancelled because of Ridley" Gohan said "But we need to get our friends back!"

"I don't know who this Ridley is" Goku said "But he pick the wrong side if he allied himself with Broly, Cell and whathisname."

"That whathisname is called Orochimaru and he's a disaster back at my village" Naruto said.

Goku scratched his head. "Listen, I am no genius, but I had a feeling that we are not the only ones who had our friends captured."

"Goku!" came a voice from above. Piccolo landed in front of them.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan gasped.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" asked Goku.

"Dende told me that this world isn't only in danger. It seem that other places of the world was in trouble too." Piccolo said "I'll stay here and look after this place. You better go to other places and see if everything's alright."

"OK. So most of the anime lands are in danger. So I'll try the digital world first" Goku said. He put his two fingers on his forehead and focused. Gohan held on his father's shoulders. Naruto looked confused at what he was doing. Then Goku looked puzzled "Err… Hey, Piccolo. Which way is the digital world is again?"

Naruto falls down. "NAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIII??"

Piccolo pointed to the left.

"OK. I'll search that way then" Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead again.

"Naruto, you might as well hold onto my father" Gohan told Naruto.

"OK. Why?" asked Naruto as he did what he was told.

"OK. I got a lock on it. And I had a feeling we're gonna be a little late. Let's go. See ya later, Piccolo. And if you see Vegeta, tell him we'll see him later too" Goku said and he used Instant Transmission and teleported away with Gohan and Naruto.

"Hmm… good luck Goku."

Meanwhile, 3 hours before Goku used Instant Transmission in the digital world, the digimon were enjoying their time on the beach relaxing from their victory over IceDevimon. Veemon was trying to boast his body to Gatomon, but she was more interested with Patamon than him. Terriermon, Agumon and Biyomon were playing volleyball while Renamon watched. Guilmon was laying on the stand fast asleep. He had a strange dream about his friends being kidnapped that makes him wake up in shock.

Renamon saw Guilmon getting up shocked. She goes over to him.

"Guilmon, are you alright? You look as if you seen a ghost" Renamon said.

"I had this strangest dream" Guilmon said "I dreamt that you guys will be kidnapped by an unknown force which I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Agumon asked as he and the other digimon joined them.

"Yeah, you were tied up and in cages" Guilmon said "Thank goodness it was only a dream."

"Yeah, if so, then you had to rescue me again" Renamon smiled. She had gotten a lot calmer now with Guilmon "Have a little walk. You'll feel better."

Guilmon nodded and begins to walk away. As he walk a little far from his friends, he saw smoke from behind.

"That's funny. Smoke. Agumon didn't pack a barbeque. Wait a minute… HE DIDN'T! SOMETHING MUST HAVE GONE WRONG! RENAMON!!" Guilmon quickly darted back to his friends' area.

He saw what happened and he skidded to a halt. He saw Eggman ordered his minions to take Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Biyomon, Terriermon, Gatomon and Renamon, who were locked in cages, carried into the portal. Renamon saw Guilmon.

"GUILMON!! SAVE US!!" Renamon cried.

"RENAMON! EVERYONE! HOLD ON!" Guilmon called but then Eggman stopped him.

"Sorry little dinosaur but you're not welcome. I'd suggest you stay out of this and I'll take them to your traitorous friend, Impmon and Mytostimon."

"IMPMON?! HE'S BACK AGAIN?!" Guilmon became quite angry "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Remember my name. It's Dr. Eggman" Eggman said "I had to take your lover and your friends now, so they can be used as experiments. So say farewell to them!"

And Guilmon's friends disappeared into the portal.

"You've never use my friends as experiments!" Guilmon shouted angrily "I… I will get you and Impmon yet!"

"Very good courage. But you have to track me down" Eggman said "Until then, ciao!" And he entered the portal and it disappeared.

Guilmon fell to his knees and bang his fist to it.

"DARN IT! HOW CAN I BE SO BLIND?! I SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING!" Guilmon shouted "RENAMON!! I'LL… I'LL SAVE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Guilmon!" came a voice. Guilmon looked up to see Gohan, Goku and Naruto run towards then. They had their own adventures as well when the anime characters faced their own enemies together.

"Gohan? Goku? Naruto?" Guilmon asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened? Why are you all alone? Where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"Some guy named Eggman kidnaps Renamon and my friends. I knew I shouldn't leave them behind!" Guilmon said sadly.

"You too? Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, Sakura, Rock and Gaaru were kidnapped by a guy name Ridley" said Naruto.

"WHAT?!" Guilmon stood to his feet "Then we gotta go find them."

"But we don't know where they took them" Naruto said.

Goku sat on the rock and thinks. "Hmm… we might as well check up on Luffy. Maybe he knows what was going on."

"Yeah. I think that may be a good idea dad" Gohan said "Maybe we managed to save the others before they get kidnapped too."

Goku stood up and nodded "I think we better use Instant Transmission again. Guilmon, hold on tight."

Guilmon nodded and held onto Goku as they teleported away.

To be continued…

A/N: Back to the Smash Universe in the next chapter, and the Smashers will find out about Ganondorf's plot. See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's time for the Smashers to unite and find out what Ganondorf was planning. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Smashers unite:

As the Smashers arrived at dreamland, they were shocked to see that the trees were destroyed, most of the buildings fell down and Kirby was lying on the ground motionless. Snake was also there guarding him from M. Bison.

"Why did you kidnap Kirby's friends?! And where did you come from?! ANSWER ME!!" Snake shouted.

"Humph and who'd you want to know, Mr. obvious?"

"SNAKE!" Ike called as the smashers approached him.

"Kirby, are you alright?" Pikachu asked as he helped Kirby up, who was just brought around.

"Yeah" Kirby said "I'm OK. This guy is strong." He turned angrily to M Bison "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ALL OF US. TELL ME WHERE YOU TAKEN META KNIGHT AND RIBBON!"

"Ribbon and Meta Knight was captured too?!" Mario asked.

"Who are you? Are you in league with Bowser, Ganondorf and the others?!" Link called.

"Correct. I am M. Bison, overlord of Shadowloo" said Bison "And as for your question, marshmallow, I had taken your friends to Dedede."

"DEDEDE?!" Kirby snarled.

"You lot will not get away with this!" Snake snapped.

"I'm afraid we already have. We spread out across each worlds in different realms" M. Bison said "And so far, I have to return to Ganondorf to greet someone. Farewell!"

And Bison disappeared. Kirby and Snake snarled at him.

"He's from another world like me and Sonic?" Snake snarled "He will never get away with this! NEVER!"

"There's more villains where Bison comes from" Fox told Snake.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirby.

The rest of the Smashers told them of the other villains they encountered who also kidnapped their friends, working with their foes.

"So Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Dedede and the other villains were behind all of this?" Kirby asked shocked.

"Yes, and they captured our lovers and friends" said Pikachu "It's like they are kidnapping all the Smashers apart from us."

"Hmm… that explains why they are doing this." Samus wondered.

"We better check on Sonic and the others before we move on!" Mario panicked "I bet he's next!"

"No shit Sherlock" said Falcon.

"So, we should head over to the Green Hill Valley?" asked Link.

"We should take Meta Knight's Halberd" said Snake "I think I can steer it."

"Then we have to get over there as quickly as possible" Samus said.

Meanwhile in Green Hill Valley, Sonic was zooming off all over the land of Green Hill Valley. He turns to look back and he stopped. He wiped sweat off his sweat.

"Finally! Amy had stopped following me" Sonic said "Man, she is really getting on my nerves. Man, I am bored. What is Mario up to lately?"

Suddenly as he was about to think, he spot some smoke over from the distance.

"Heh, there's smoke coming from Tails' place. SMOKE?!" Sonic then realised "Oh no! Something must be wrong! Well, I'm up…" he begins to pick up speed "Over and gone!" And he zoomed off.

But by the time he got there, he gasped. Hao is there and he has got Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze, all locked up in cages. Knuckles was trying to break his way out of the cage, but it was no use.

"DARN IT! WHY CAN'T I BREAK THIS OPEN?!" Knuckles shouted.

"You can't" Hao said "Those cages are made specially for you lot. You can't break these cages open."

"Let them all go, you creep!" Sonic called to Hao.

"SONIC!" His friends called.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog" said Hao as he stepped off "Oh, Spirit of Fire" and his spirit giant appeared behind him "Take our guests to our headquarters."

Then the Spirit of Fire took his friends away causing Sonic's friends to call for help.

Sonic tried to save them but Hao stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'm afraid this is as far as you can go, hedgehog" Hao said.

"What do you plan to do with them you long haired freak!" Sonic snarled.

"Oh, Eggman wants to hold them prisoner, that's why" Hao said.

"EGGMAN?!" Sonic snapped.

Hao looked in the sky and saw the Halberd coming there way. "Ah. You be expecting some guests. I must take my leave now. Bye bye for now."

And he disappeared through a portal. Sonic looked shocked when he see the Halberd arrives.

"Hey, Sonic! You're OK down there?" Mario called down on Sonic.

"Mario!"

A few hours later…

The Halberd was flying through the sky still. Snake was at the wheel while everyone else were having a meeting.

"So we meet new villains and they were working for our old foes" Sonic said "And they captured all of all friends and foes."

"And we were surprised why they didn't kidnap us" Ness said.

"Because they wanted us to come and rescue them" said Link "Cause I bet my Triforce that this is a trap."

"You're half right, boy" came a voice from the screen and Ganondorf came on "but this is no trap, I assure you that."

"GANONDORF!" The Smashers gasped.

"What do you want, you fiend?" asked Pikachu angrily.

"Just to tell you or something" Ganondorf cackled "You see, we kidnapped your friends and lovers for a reason… Armageddon."

"Armageddon?" asked the Smashers.

"Yes. We had been fighting for decades and years now and I am getting sick of it, so we shall finish this once and for all. The other villains, my minions and I agreed to have this: a final war" said Ganondorf "A war to the very end, death to the losers, the winners do wherever they want. You must have met all the villains in the Smasher's world. We kidnapped your friends cause you outnumber us. So this is where we stand."

"But now you outnumber us!" Fox said.

"On the contrary, wherever there are villains, there's heroes, don't you know that?" Ganondorf said "I am giving you an even chance. Summon the heroes where the new villains belong to and we shall finally settle this once and for all."

"So you want us to finish this? No trickery? No cheating?" Mario asked.

"Oh I can't promise you that. We are villains after all" Ganondorf said with an unseen evil grin.

"Fine!" Link said "We accept Armageddon! This time, we shall finish this! No return!"

"Agreed, Link. I must meet up with the prisoners now. But ta-ta for now. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And the screen was turned off.

"Armageddon. A final war" Snake wondered "Are you sure you guys are up for it?"

"Even the odds are against us, we will win!" DK said.

"Wait a second!" Samus said "Remember what Ganondorf said about if there are villains, there are heroes as well?"

"Yeah?" Fox asked, not catching on.

But Mario did. "OH YEAH! We can ask E. Gadd to summon the heroes all here to help us win Armageddon. Then we shall all be even."

"Let's see… the villains we encountered are Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Shuyin, Dr. Neo Cortex, Specter, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, Shang Tsung, Razorbeard, Ripto, Shao Kahn, Broly, Cell, Crocodile, Orocohimaru, Impmon, Mytostimon, Naraku and Hao." Ike said memorising the names as he saw before he was brainwashed.

"You mean there's more then the ones we saw?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah. I remembered each one of there names before I got brainwashed" Ike said.

"And Marth and Roy had fallen under their spell" added Sonic.

"Well, let's go and see E. Gadd and tell him about this" Mario said.

At the lab, the Nintendo heroes told E. Gadd about the mysterious villains they encountered.

"And Ganondorf told us there are heroes in their worlds, is that true?" asked Ness.

"Hold on. I'll check" said Gadd as he typed on his computer.

Then the door burst open and Pit ran in.

"Pit! What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Guys! The goddess Palutena was kidnapped by someone named Ultimecia! No doubt that the Lord of the Underworld, Hades is behind all of this" Pit said.

"Not just Hades, but all our villains" said Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" asked Pit.

After the whole story, Pit understood.

"I should have known Hades is working for Ganondorf!" Pit said "And now he's challenging us to a final war."

"Exactly" DK said.

"Guys! I found the match ups to those villains you saw and heard" E. Gadd called.

Everyone gathered around to see the villain's pictures on one side and the heroes pictures on the other.

"Of course!" Ike said "There are heroes in their worlds too!"

"I think it's time to use that teleporter again to send them here!" Link said crossing his arms.

To be contiuned…

A/N: The Smashers planned to get the other heroes here for Armageddon. Can they do it in time? Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Still waiting for those voices to come out. Anyway, here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Final Fantasy, Tekken and Street Fighter:

Meanwhile, a tournament is confirmed in the far region of Japan. Someone has announced that Street Fighters and Tekken fighters would team up to fight in this tournament. It was already the finals, and the finalists are Ryu and Jin Kazama. The crowd gathered round to see this fantastic final. In part of the stands were Ryu's friends, Ken, Chun-Li and Sakura.

"Wow. The tournament is paced with people watching!" Sakura said happily.

"Of course" said Ken "Ryu is in the finals and the one who trashed Bison many times."

"Come on, Ryu!" Chun-Li cheered.

On the other side of the crowd where the people who were friends with Jin, which was Julia Chang, Jin's cousin Asuka Kazama and Lei Wulong, who came to watch.

"It has been a while since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6" said Lei "And Jin managed to sabotage Kazuya's plans and defeated Arazel."

"I wonder if he had better control over his dark powers this time" Asuka wished.

"Look! Here he comes now!" Julia called noticing them.

In the metal ring coming down the steps were both fighters. Ryu still wears his white gi and red headband. Jin wears his blue hooded jacket with pairing pants as they made their way onto the stage and then stood opposite each other.

Ryu tightens his gloves and got into his stance. "Kazama, Jin. It has been a long time hasn't it? Now, it's time to see how much you improve."

Jin removed his head revealing his black spiky hair and got into his stance as well. "So I have, Ryu. Let's do this!"

Ryu started by firing a Ha-Do-Ken but Jin dodged out of the way and got up and punched and kick some combos on Ryu. Ryu jumps back up and used Sho-Ryu-Ken and uppercut Jin. Jin got onto his hands and stood right back up. Both exchange punch to the other fist. And then exchanges kicks and elbows. Then they grasped each hand and held onto as hard as they can.

Suddenly, Jin hears some screams.

"Huh? That sounds like Julia!" Jin stopped fighting Ryu and looked around. He then gasped.

Julia, Lei and Asuka were trapped in cages by Waluigi.

"Hehehehe. So you guys are familiar with that Kazama eh?" Waluigi cackled.

"What is this?!" Ryu gasped. Then he heard a familiar scream. "CHUN-LI!" He turns to see her, Ken and Sakura also in cages, held by Wario. The crowd screamed and ran away. Jin and Ryu glared at them.

"Wahahahaha!" Wario laughed "So you two must be Ryu and Jin, eh? Kazuya and Bison told us all about you."

"KAZUYA?!" Jin snarled.

"BISON AGAIN?!" Ryu snarled "LET THEM GO OR FACE MY HA-DO-KEN!"

"RYU!" Ken called "If you do that, we might be hurt too!"

"HAHAHAHA! That's correct. And now we must be on our way! Waluigi! Let's head back to base!" Wario called.

"I got it" Waluigi said a she pressed a remote to activate a portal. Waluigi pushed Jin's friends in and entered.

"And don't follow us, or we ask Shao Kahn to snap their necks!" Wario ordered as he pushed the cage with Ryu's friends into the portal and then entered himself. The portal disappeared.

Jin slammed his fist hard onto the posts of the stands. "DARN MY FAHTER! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"It's not our fault, Jin. We did not know that was going to happen" Ryu snarled as he grasped his fist "Bison doesn't quit, does he?"

He hears some claps. They looked in the stands to see Liu Kang there along with Spike, Spyro, Rayman and Crash.

"Long time no see, Ryu" Liu said "I'm sorry about your friends being kidnapped."

"Liu Kang, what are you're doing here?!" Ryu gasped.

"You know him?" asked Jin.

"His name is Liu Kang, Jin. I remembering helping him defeat Onaga and Akuma" said Ryu.

"We need your help" Spike said "your friends are not the only ones who got kidnapped. So did ours."

"And we bet your foes had teamed up with our foes" Spyro said.

"That may be. But do you know any Wario or Waluigi?" Jin asked.

They shook their heads as no.

"But I bet they are from another realm. Believe me, we already ran into Bowser, Mewtwo, Cell, Orochimaru and Porky earlier on. Rayman here told me that his friends was captured too before we got here" Crash said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jin asked.

"We don't know, but we have to check out the Final Fantasy universe" Rayman said "I bet that is where those villains are."

"Maybe not, but we can check there anyway" Spike said.

"Then let's get going" Ryu said as he and Jin joins them.

"Let's go, Spike!" Crash called as they teleported away.

Back in a battleground, a sparring match was going on. Tidus ducked under Zidane's tail as blocked his daggers with his sword while Cloud and Squall were clashing their swords back and forth. They had protected the crystal from the villains and Chaos and they were sparring before they return to their home.

Cloud and Squall locked their swords tightly as they held of their hilts.

"Cloud, even though this is a sparring match, I will win" Squall smirked.

"Give me a break" Cloud smirked "I believe it if your gunblade break my sword which I doubt."

"You're getting faster, Tidus" Zidane smirked as he was now blocking blows from Tidus.

"Oh please. I got a lot to show you!" Tidus grinned.

"CLOUD!" came a voice.

Cloud looked to see Vincent coming towards him. "Vincent, what's wrong?"

"Some weird villains showed up and they managed to kidnap Tifa, Red XIII, Rinoa, Garnet, Freya, Yuna and Paine!" Vincent said.

"OH NO!" Squall gasped.

"YUNA! HANG ON!" Tidus called as he and Squall dashed off.

"Hey, wait up!" Zidane called as he and Cloud followed.

Meanwhile, the kidnapped Final Fantasy characters were taken through a portal. Tifa is the last one to go in but she turns to her kidnapper, Orochimaru and Ganondorf.

"Just what are you planning to do with us?!" Tifa called.

"Now, my dear, you can't be noisy yet" Orochimaru said "Not when Sephiroth had plans for you."

"SEPHIROTH?!" Tifa gasped "Impossible! Cloud killed him!"

"But we brought him here" Ganondorf said. Then he noticed Cloud and the others coming their way. "Orochimaru, take her away! I have some guests to talk to!"

"OK" Orochimaru said as he picked Tifa over his shoulder and walk through the portal.

Tifa saw Cloud. "CLOUD!!" She screamed before she disappeared into the portal.

"TIFA!!" Cloud was about to run in after her but he was blocked aside by Ganondorf's side. "Who are you?! What have to done to Tifa, Red XIII and the others?!"

"So you must be Cloud, eh?" Ganondorf cackled as he looked at Cloud's sword "Impressive weapon. I see you brought Tidus, Squall and Zidane too. Sephiroth, Ultimeica, Kuja and Shuyin had told me all about you lot."

"SHUYIN?!" Tidus snapped.

"WHAT?! KUJA'S STILL ALIVE?!" Zidane snapped.

"ULTIMECIA!" Squall shouted.

"SEPHIROTH?! YOU'RE WITH HIM?!" Cloud snapped "NO WONDER YOU KIDNAP OUR FRIENDS!"

"GIVE ME BACK GARNET AND FREYA RIGHT NOW!" Zidane shouted.

"Sorry, monkey boy" Ganondorf cackled "but we have plans for you lot. I must be on my way, but we will meet again, soon enough." And he entered through the portal before it disappears.

Tidus slammed his fist against a rock. "WHY IS SHUYIN DOING THIS? HE WAS REUNITED WITH LENNE WASN'T HE?!"

"GUYS!!" came some voices. Cloud looked back to see Crash, Rayman, Liu, Ryu, Jin, Spyro and Spike coming to them.

"Err… guys? What are you're doing here?" asked Cloud.

"We come to check up on you. Is everything alright?" asked Rayman.

"Oh everything's fine expect for the fact that some villains KIDNAP OUR GIRLFRIENDS AND FRIENDS!" Squall raised his voice.

"Calm down, Squall!" Zidane said "Anyway, some villains kidnapped them!"

"Ours too. I bet your enemies had teamed up with ours and those other villains" said Crash.

"Shuyin isn't a villain" Tidus said "I bet that someone using him."

"Are you sure?" asked Spyro.

Jin looked up. "Hey, guys. What's up with that cloud?"

They all looked down. It wasn't a cloud, it was a huge spiralling portal above them.

"That's a portal!" Crash gasped "Where did that come from?" And as soon as he said that, he disappears.

"Hey, where did Crash go?" Spyro gasped worriedly.

Then Cloud disappears.

"Hey, Cloud's gone too!" Tidus gasped.

"Hey, where's Jin?" Ryu asked as Jin disappears then, and then Ryu disappears.

Then Spyro, Liu Kang, Squall and Tidus disappears.

"What's going on?" Zidane gasped as he disappears too.

Rayman disappears after that and then finally Spike. He dropped his communicator as he disappears.

"Spike? Are you there, Spike?" The Professor's voice called from it "Spike? SSSPPPPIIIKKKEEEE!!"

To be continued…

A/N: Can you guess where they disappear too? Well, see ya soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. I had just set up a new poll. Come and see on my profile. Anyway, back to the anime worlds for One Piece, Inuyasha and Shaman King. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Disasters in Anime world:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU'RE DOING WITH MY CREWMATES?!"

Monkey D. Luffy got into his fighting form as Kuja was seen with heartless, tying up his crewmates, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Chopper and Robin.

"What is this about, you silver haired freak!" Zoro snapped.

"Now, now. There's no need to shout, especially when Crocodile has plans for you" Kuja said.

"CROCODILE?!" Robin gasped "But I thought Luffy defeated that guy!"

"True, true. But he is working for us now. Take them back to our base, and leave this straw hat behind" Kuja said.

The heartless dragged them into the portal.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE KIDNAPPED!" Ussop screamed.

"LUFFY, HELP!" Nami cried.

"YOU COME BACK HERE NOW!" Luffy called as he stretched his arm to grab his friends before they disappear "GUM-GUM…"

"Ai, ai, ai!" Kuja waved his finger at him "Grab them and I personally tell Kuja to crush them to death!"

Luffy stopped his attack and snarled.

"That's a good boy. Good day to you" and Kuja entered the portal and disappeared.

Luffy slammed his fist into the mast mad. Then he realised that the mast fell off.

"Oops. Ussop's gonna kill me for this." Then he sees smoke over a small island. "Oh no! That's the place I heard that Inuyasha was on. I gotta see what's up."

Luffy steered the Merry Go towards the island.

Inuyasha was fighting a losing battle to Sephiroth while Naraku had Kagome, Sango and Miroku trapped in cages.

"I should have known you would return!" Miroku snarled at Naraku.

"Spare me the details" Naraku said as he was paying attention to Sephiroth's sword skills. "Yes, I did return from the dead. I'm not sure why but I vowed to never lose again. Sephiroth, finish off Inuyasha and let's get going. Ganondorf will be expecting us!"

"Fine. Take those lot back to headquarters. I'll meet up with you later" Sephiroth said.

Naraku nodded and dragged the prisoners away.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME, HANG ON!" Inuyasha rushed to save her but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Heartless Angel!" Sephiroth said.

Inuyasha felt his strength weakling and fell to his hands and knees and then Sephiroth kicked him. Inuyasha laid hopeless on the ground.

"Poor young fool. Only Cloud can defeat me. You're nothing but a mortal" Sephiroth said before disappearing through a portal.

Inuyasha twitched his fingers as he couldn't get the strength to get up again. Then he felt like he was helped up. He opened his eyes to see Luffy putting Inuyasha's arm around his shoulders and helped him up.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?" Luffy asked.

"L…Luffy… Naraku… has got… Kagome… and the… others…" Inuyasha said weakly "I… must… I… must… rescue her…"

"You're lost most of your strength fighting that guy" Luffy said. He just saw the battle with Inuyasha and Sephiroth "That guy is super strong!"

"Hang on, Yoh!"

Luffy turned around and gasped. Amidamaru was coming their way, Yoh was badly beaten in his arms.

"Yoh!" Luffy ran up to him, dragging Inuyasha along the way "What happened?"

"Luffy!" Amidamaru gasped. He then turned to Yoh "Yoh was attacked by a vicious monster named Razorbeard. His robot pirates managed to beat him up so that Razorbeard kidnaps Anna, Morty and Trace. Len, Ryu and the other shamans were taken to the hosptial cause they were beaten up too. What happened to Inuyasha?"

"He was drained by a guy named Sephiroth while Naraku kidnaps Kagome and the others" Luffy said "And my crew were kidnapped someone named Kuja."

Yoh slowly opened his eyes and saw Luffy. "Hey, Luffy. Long time no see. Ahh… my body hurts like there's no tomorrow. But where's Anna and the others? And that meddling Razorbeard and Hao!"

"Hao is behind this as well? So first Crocodile, Naraku and now that long haired freak. What else?" Luffy asked.

Suddenly, Goku, Gohan, Naruto and Guilmon appeared in front of them, causing Luffy to fall on the ground in shock.

"What the…? Goku and Naruto?" Amidamaru gasped "What are you 2 doing here?"

Naruto saw the almost near-death Inuyasha and Yoh. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE TWO?"

"Luffy, are you OK?" Guilmon asked Luffy.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Luffy said.

Goku took two green beans out of his pockets. "I better give Inuyasha and Yoh these last 2 senzu beans."

After healing Inuyasha and Yoh with the senzu beans, they get down to a discussion.

"So there are lot of villains running about lately" Gohan said.

"First some Ridley guy had kidnapped mine and Naruto's friends under the orders of Broly, Cell and Orochimaru" Goku said.

"And some guy named Eggman kidnapped Renamon and the others who happens to be with Impmon" Guilmon said.

"And some guy named Kuja kidnapped my crewmate which Crocodile wanted" Luffy said.

"Naraku is working with Sephiroth to defeat me while he kidnaps Kagome and the others" Inuyasha replied.

"And Razorbeard kidnaps my friends as I was distracted" Yoh said "And who is this Ganondorf guy Naraku was talking about?"

"Something is behind all of this then meets the eye" Naruto said. "So what is really going on?"

"That and what's up with that cloud?" Luffy asked as he looked in the sky.

The same portal which took Crash and the others appeared.

"Hey, where did…" Goku began but he disappeared before he finished.

"Hey, where did Dad disappear to?" Gohan gasped as they all stood up.

Then Luffy disappears.

"Hey, Luffy's gone too!" Guilmon said.

Then Inuyasha disappears as well.

"Inuyasha, where did you go?!" Yoh called.

Then Naruto and Gohan disappears.

"Gohan? Naruto?" Guilmon called before he and Yoh and Amidamaru disappears as well.

Little did the anime and the other VG characters know that they were taken towards the world of Super Smash Bros.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Time for the heroes to unite against evil. Stayed tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whoops. Sorry for the delay. I had to get some videos done from YouTube. Anyway, the heroes reunite with this. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Heroes united, Armageddon begins:

Back at the Smashers world, E. Gadd quickly type down the keyboard as a white light appeared above the platform. Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Falcon, Pit and Ike stood transfixed at it in awe.

"Is it done?" asked Samus.

"In 3, 2, 1… SUCCESS! THEY HAD ARRIVED!" Gadd called as the light died down.

At this, Crash, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Spike, Rayman, Ryu, Jin, Liu Kang, Goku, Naruto, Gohan, Inuyasha, Yoh, Amidamaru and Guilmon fell down from the air and bounced off the stage-like platform and fell to the ground like balls. Spyro flattered down on the platform softly. Well, he was squashed by Luffy afterwards who fell on top of him.

The Smashers was quite shocked as they slowly got up. The other heroes looked around in shock.

It was Goku who spoke up first.

"W…Where are we?"

Mario screwed in his courage. "You're in the Smash World. So, yeah, welcome."

"So, why did you take us away from our worlds?" Tidus asked.

"Because…" Gadd said "They all need your help if they need you to stop these villains."

"Small sciencetist who abducted us said what?" Spike asked in a Hannah Montana type voice.

The Smashers then explain what they seen and heard, about their lovers and friends kidnapped, the evil alliance and Armageddon. The other heroes were a very good audience. They gasped in all the right places.

"So THIS is where they are hiding" Liu Kang said "and this is where they kidnapped our friends?"

"Your friends are kidnapped too?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Yep" Guilmon said "So you're saying some of the villains who were kidnapping our friends are your foes?"

"Yes. And we haven't introduced ourselves" Link said as he held out his hand "My name's Link."

Cloud shook his hand. "Name's Cloud Strife."

"I'm-a Mario".

"Sonic's the name, Speed's my game."

"Snake, Solid Snake."

"I'm Pikachu."

"Name's McCloud, Fox McCloud."

"I'm Pit."

"Samus Aran the name."

"Captain Falcon."

"My name is Ness."

"Hiya. I'm Kirby."

"Name's Ike."

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Goku and this is my son, Gohan" Goku said as he introduced himself and Gohan.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Soon to be a hokage."

"Monkey D. Luffy. My dream: becoming king of the pirates".

"I'm Guilmon".

"Name's Inuyasha."

"Hi, I'm Yoh and this is Amidamaru."

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Crash Bandicoot and this is Spyro the Dragon" Crash said as he introduce Spyro and himself.

"I'm Spike, monkey catcher".

"Kazama, Jin."

"Ryu."

"I am Liu Kang."

"Name's Tidus."

"Call me Zidane Tribal."

"Name's Squall Leonhart."

"I am Rayman."

"So the villains are planning for a final war named Armageddon?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah. They said they are tired of fighting us over the years, and planned to finally settle this" Snake said.

"Knowing Cortex and Eggman, they won't go into war themselves. They send someone else to fight us" Crash said.

"True, true." Sonic agreed.

"Fight to the death, huh?" Goku said "I'm not surprised. Broly did wanted to kill me for a long time."

"And Cell wanted revenge on me since I was a boy" Gohan said.

"Any idea where this Armageddon starts?" Naruto asked.

"Well, well, well. The gang's all here" came a voice from a screen.

"GANONDORF!!!" The Smashers said.

"DID YOU SAY GANONDORF?!" The Final Fantasy characters gasped.

Ganondorf appeared on screen again. "It seemed that my message was caught on does it? At long last, the heroes had gotten together."

"So you're the one behind all of this?! Where did you take Julia and the others?" Jin asked.

"Oh, they are fine. It's you I should be worried about. Armageddon begins now!"

"Really, huh? Where would we meet you?" Naruto asked.

"We have decided to be on the barren wasteland" Ganondorf said "That would be a perfect place to place your dead bodies when you die."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha snapped "We'll see about that!"

"Oh really?" Ganondorf cackled "If you lot think you can stop all of us, I'm dying to see you try. But I am afraid Cortex and Eggman went send Mecha Sonic and Mecha Crash to fight you instead."

"So like them" Spyro said as Crash and Sonic nodded in response.

"OK, Ganondorf, we'll be there, and this time, we'll make sure you die right this time around" Link snarled.

"Excellent, but you better hurry. Cause if you don't, Zelda and the others are doomed. See ya there, chump!" Ganondorf cackled before the screen crackles.

"Darn it!" Sonic snarled "We gotta hurry!"

"Guys. You go on without me. I'll sneak into the headquarters and rescue the others and see what they are really up to" Snake said.

"OK, Snake" Ness said.

"Alright. Listen up everyone. This evil organisation has kidnapped all our friends and placed a war on us" Goku said "It's really great to see all these great heroes, but now we must take care of Broly, Cell, Ganondorf and the other villains. I don't think me and Gohan could do it on our own, but with all you guys to help us out, I can't help but to think of ending Armageddon."

"Personally" Mario said "I was really excited to go all out in a epic clash. But if we wanna stay alive, we have to be careful and give it all we got. OK?"

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

Back at the evil space station, Ganondorf rose from his seat.

"Hmhmhmhm… those fools…"

He then sensed Bowser and Mewtwo coming in, bending on one knee and bowed.

"How is that plan of Cortex and Eggman coming along?" asked Ganondorf.

"It's coming along nicely, my lord. Would you like to come and see?" Mewtwo replied.

Ganondorf walks out of the room with Bowser and Mewtwo in tow. There was a huge laser canon below the ship. The 3 Nintendo villains joined the other villains as they watched Cortex and Eggman planning it out the coordinates.

"Ganondorf, we were just settling out the coordinates for the location of the war will take place" Sephiroth said.

"It won't be long until in 9 hours of fighting, we shall fire it and the heroes will be eliminated" Orochimaru said.

The robotic versions of Sonic and Crash walked up to them and watched as well.

"This time, we will get rid of Kakarot and the others once and for all!" Broly said.

The brainwashed Marth and Roy, along with a brainwashed Sasuke and Vegeta were guarding the doors to the dungeon.

"This plan have to work or me and Mewtwo will become Ganondorf's punching gloves again" Bowser said.

"Did he really use them as punching gloves?" Cell whispered to Blood Falcon "So who's the punching bag?"

"Dedede" Blood Falcon whispered causing Dedede to act afraid.

"Cortex and Eggman, you and our brainwashed servants stay here and guard the prisoners! When 9 hours are up, fire and Link and the others are doomed!" Ganondorf cackled "Now, onto war!"

The whole evil team laughed evilly. Little did they know, by the doorway of the dungeon, a red Pikmin was listening. It squeaked in terror and dashed back down again.

To be continued…

A/N: Ganondorf uses Mewtwo and Bowser as boxing gloves on Dedede? OOH... It look like Olimar is up to something. Stayed tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, it's time to meet the kidnapped smashers and how they learn on what they are about to do. Enjoy. Oh, and if it was from Sprite whatever, tell him to f**k off cause I don't wanna hear him again! Enjoy.

Chapter 9: The prisoners escaped:

"Hey… wake up. Are you alright?"

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurts. Then she saw a black haired woman looking down at her. She wore a black vest and shorts.

"I'm glad you're alright. You were unconscious for an hour" Tifa replied.

"What the…?" Zelda sat up "W…who are you?"

"Zelda, are you OK?" Krystal asked. She was sitting with Juba.

"Krystal, I'm fine. But… who are these new people?" Zelda asked as she looked at all the people who got kidnapped by the villains.

"Well" Goten said "we were captured by that Ridley guy while dad and Naruto were fighting."

"And" Lucas added "when I got here, I was quite surprised to see all these people here."

"We all from different realms" Ken said.

"So, Bowser crossed realms into our time?" Peach asked.

"Maybe" Freya said.

"Trapped in this cage together" Hunter said "And I can't break out!"

"I can break our way out but first we have to wait for Olimar's Pikmin to return" Crunch said.

"So what's taking him so long?" Rock Lee said impatiently.

"Relax" Zoro said "we'll find out."

Jimmy looked out of the cage until he sees it coming back. "Hey, here he comes now!"

It squeezed through the bars and went up to Olimar and spoke to him in a different language. Olimar listened carefully and then gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong, Olimar?" asked Red.

"The villains forced the heroes to fight them in a war named Armageddon, but they are really planning to wipe them out in this space station" Olimar said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"You mean… they challenged Pikachu and the others to war and they gonna wipe them out?" Lucario gasped.

"We got to get out of here!" Renamon cried "Guilmon's down there!"

"But Marth and Roy have the key!" Yoshi reminded her.

But they heard some snapping noises. Suddenly, Snake came down, with an knocked out Marth and Roy in his hands as he was pulling them by the collar.

"SNAKE!" The Smashers gasped.

"Listen, there isn't some time left. The war is starting and we got to stop that laser from firing. I'll get you out!" Snake said.

Snake grabbed the keys from Marth and unlocked the cage. Luigi opened the cage to free himself and everyone.

"Thanks, Snake. You sure came in the nick of time" Luigi said.

"So who had gone to war?" asked Helga.

"Well, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, Ridley, Porky, Hades, K. Rool, Blood Falcon, Dedede, Mecha Sonic, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Shuyin, Mecha Crash, Specter, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, Shang Tsung, Razorbeard, Ripto, Shao Kahn, Broly, Cell, Orochimaru, Crocodile, Naraku, Hao and Mytostimon left to go to the war" Snake replied "the others remained here to start the laser."

"So that leaves Impmon, Eggman, Cortex, Wario and Waluigi" Knuckles said "Piece of cake."

"I think I can stop that laser from being fired, but I gonna need some help" Coco said.

"Jimmy and I will help" Natalie said.

"And you leave that idiot Impmon to me and Veemon" Agumon said.

They all ran upstairs. It seemed that Snake has also sneak attacked and knocked out Sasuke and Vegeta too cause they ran past them.

"Wario! Waluigi! Don't just stand there, set the laser into position!" Cortex shouted.

"Ah shut up, you big headed doc!" Wario grumbled as he and Waluigi moved the canon into position.

"It will be almost time to fire it" Eggman said.

Impmon was watching them at the door before Agumon tackled him from behind and caught the villain's attention as they got into a cloud of brawl. Veemon leaps in too to help Agumon.

"HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?!" Waluigi gasped.

Eggman ran to the controls but a lot of Pikmins formed into a chain and grabbed onto him. Then Diddy got on him and starts whacking him on the head.

"GET OFF ME YOU CHIMP!" Eggman shouted.

But he was kicked from behind by Shadow sending him crashing against the wall.

"Here's Goten!" Goten called as he kicked Wario towards where Meta Knight is. Meta Knight slashed him upwards. Tails kicked Wario back down and Globox jumped on him as he sat on him.

"Get off me you fat bucket!" Wario shouted.

Trace then used his snowboard to surprise Waluigi only to be locked from behind by Luigi.

"You're not getting away this time!" Luigi said to his rival.

"Allow me" Sakura said as she punched Waluigi in the gut knocking him out.

With a little help from Pichu, the digimon managed to defeat Impmon.

Cortex snarled and started the countdown.

"Sorry Ganondorf, but we have to start before the schedule" Cortex said before both Crunch and Sanji knocked him out.

"The countdown has started!" Kagome shouted.

"We have to stop it somehow!" Ly said as the others tried to find a switch but no luck.

"No choice" Knuckles said "we have to destroy it!" He start punching it.

"Keep attacking it!" Trunks called as he kicked it as it.

Most of the smashers all helped out but it was no use. Jimmy, who was using his Stun Club, realised something.

"Whoops. Silly me. I forgot I got the Power Punch!" Jimmy chuckled.

He used his Power Punch and the laser begins to frizz as it was about to explode.

"Well, that did the trick!" Lei said "But let's get out of here!"

"But how do we escape?" asked Chopper.

Ken saw some space pods. "GUYS!" he called "there are space pods, plenty for all of us. Let's get out of here!"

"I'll grab Marth, Roy, Vegeta and Sasuke!" Zoro called.

"No need!" Marth called as he and Roy appeared carrying Vegeta and Sasuke over the shoulders "we got them."

"Are you two back to normal?" asked Paula.

"Yes we are. We're sorry we cause you trouble" Roy said.

"No problems but we need to go! I am worried about Goku" Chi-Chi said.

"Let's go home guys" Juba said "well, the Smasher's home in fact."

"OH NO! ARMADGEDDON!" Snake gasped "we have to go to the battleground and let the heroes know that you're OK!"

"OK, Snake!" Anna said "we have to go to the battleground right away!"

They all got into their space pods and flew away back to Smash World. The laser exploded and the whole space station exploded Star Wars style.

Meanwhile on the battleground, the heroes approached to where they should meet for battle.

"So Shao Kahn brainwashed you?" Liu Kang asked Ike, who only nodded "Very well. You deal with Shao Kahn, I fight Shang Tsung."

"Thank you Liu Kang" Ike said.

"So this is where our final battle would be?" asked Crash to Mario.

"Yep." Mario agreed.

"So, this is it. Are we gonna die here?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not" Cloud said.

Link turned to his allies "If we die, we all die together, in battle."

"Let's finish this, guys!" Goku said leader like.

They marched towards the wasteland to find the villains.

To be continued…

A/N: I may add Sora and the others in the later chapters and the main war begins next time. See ya later.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK, here is the first part of the final battle between good and evil. I kinda not so good with war battles but I am trying hard. And I NEVER want to hear from AquaSprite again, making more accounts and tries to frame my friends. OathKeeperRiku08, I know it is not you and Brian. Thanks for telling me that. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 10: The true final battle:

Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Andross, Ridley, Porky, Hades, K. Rool, Blood Falcon, Dedede, Mecha Sonic, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Shuyin, Mecha Crash, Specter, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, Shang Tsung, Razorbeard, Ripto, Shao Kahn, Broly, Cell, Orochimaru, Crocodile, Naraku, Hao and Mytostimon stood on a cliff watching the field. Their capes and hair blowing in the winds and darkness appeared in the sky. Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Samus, Ness, Pit, DK, Falcon, Kirby, Sonic, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Crash, Spike, Jin, Ryu, Liu Kang, Rayman, Spyro, Ike, Goku, Gohan, Naruto, Luffy, Inuyasha, Hao and Guilmon finally approached them below. Most of the heroes and villains glared at each other. This is the last time they will fight each other.

"So, you all finally decided to show yourself eh?" Porky said. "About time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Ness said.

"Humph. To bad for you" Sephiroth said "This is the last time we fight. And we had all gotten powerful since last time."

"You're not the only one who strengthen up here, Sephiroth!" Cloud said.

Mario, Link and Pikachu stepped in front of the heroes. Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo did the same.

"So this is it. This is the final time we fight, Mewtwo!" Pikachu said.

"Hmhmhmhm. I had waited a long time for this, my little rat friend" Mewtwo cackled.

"Mario, once you are out of the way, I have no problems of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom" Bowser said.

"That is what you think, Bowser!" Mario said.

"Enough for the chat already" Ganondorf said "we came here to do one thing. Fight. It begins now! Link, prepare for your doom! Villains, charge!"

"Let's finish this, Ganondorf! CHARGE!" Link called to the heroes.

"KAKAROT!!!" Broly charged as the villains charged too.

The heroes all charged too and they all clashed their fists/swords together. Goku, Gohan, Broly and Cell take their battle to the sky. Gohan and Cell starts fighting each other, blocking the other attacker's fist out of their way.

"You improved, Gohan, but playtime is over!" Cell said.

"I won't lose to you so easily, Cell!" Gohan snarled.

Goku became a Super Saiyan and starts fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.

"Broly, you always wanted us to finish this. It's me you wanted so let's do this!" Goku snarled.

"Kakarot, this time, I'll tear you apart!" Broly said.

Orochimaru used his tongue to attack but Naruto dodges out of the way. He then threw a kunai but Orochimaru ducked. Crocodile's hand turned into an axe made of sand and thrust it at Luffy. Luffy dodged and stretched his rubber arms back and lunged them at Crocodile, who ducks. Mytostimon used his crystal lighting attack and used his whip like lasers to attack Guilmon, who ducks and uses his Pyro Sphere, but Mytostimon dodges it. Inuyasha and Naraku clashed swords back and forth and then locked them together in a strong struggle. Hao summoned his Fire Spirit and lunged his attack at Yoh. Yoh leaps out of the way and used Amidamaru's spirit into his sword and lunged at Hao.

Mecha Sonic and Mecha Crash fired their bullets at Sonic and Crash who speed through them. Crash held his sword as he leaps into the air but Mecha Sonic blocks his oversized sword with his arm. Sonic and Mecha Sonic also held on each arm to block the other out. Specter used Chaos Spear and launched it at Spike, who ran along to make the attack miss and then leaps over the last one to fight Specter. Cloud and Sephiroth ran up a moutnain side while clashing their swords against each other the same time. Tidus and Shuyin clashed their swords as well. Zidane and Kuja transformed into their Trance Forms and clashed their fist/daggers together as they flew up in the air to contiune their fight. Ultimecia fired some shots using energy but Squall ducked under each one and used his gunblade and leaps into the air. Razorbeard takes out a machine gun from under his hat and fired but Rayman used his hair/ears/whatever they are, to fly over it and threw a punch which Razorbeard got hit with it.

Ike ducked under Shao Kahn's warhammer and keeps dodging it cause he dosen't want to get squished.

"You're gonna pay for brainwashing me!" Ike said as he blocks the hammer with his sword.

"Is that so little man?" Shao Kahn taunted.

Shang Tsung morphed into a snake and lunged but Liu Kang morphed into a dragon and grabbed the snake's tail and swings him towards a cliff. They morphed back and contiune fighting. Kazuya and Jin clashed their fists to each other's faces. They then kicked each leg and held on like swords. Bison used his Psychic Crusher (I think that what it's called) and charged at Ryu who dodges it and tries to use his Sho-Ryu-Ken but misses.

Hades send out a huge wave of flames around himself but Pit used his shield to block it and then charged with his twin blades ready. Porky got into his huge mecha and used his huge claw and aimed it at Ness. Ness used PK Thunder and send himself flying to safety. DK and Rool used their heavy fists and clashed each other's fist before DK headbutted him. Dedede held his huge hammer and whack Kirby hard which send him flying but Kirby got up in midair as Dedede goes to attack him, only to have Kirby whacked him down with his own hammer. Andross used his blaster and fired. Fox dodged it and used his Fire Fox to charge at him.

"FALCON KICK!"

"BLOOD KICK!"

Both Falcon and Blood clashed their feet together causing a huge flash. Ridley roared and he spat fire from his mouth. Samus ducked and used her canon (she has her power suit on) and fired some missiles at it. Mewtwo threw his punches and kicks but speedy Pikachu managed to duck and dodge them. Mewtwo then whacked his hard tail at Pikachu's face, hitting him. Pikachu stumbled back as Mewtwo charged at him again. Pikachu then whacked Mewtwo back with his tail. Bowser begins to slash away at Mario but the hero managed to dodge them. Mario then kicked Bowser in the stomach as Bowser slashed Mario's face. Bowser clutched his stomach as Mario started at him, his blood fell down the side of his forehead where Bowser slashed him. At the top of the cliff, Link and Ganondorf clashed in a epic sword fight as they leap from rock to rock while clashing their swords at the same time.

Meanwhile, after 4 hours, the space pods landed on earth and everyone who escaped the space station got out.

"We managed to get away safely" Hunter said.

Suddenly, something red has splashed against Olimar's face.

"What was that who just splashed me?" Olimar asked.

"Blood!" Falco gasped.

Then they see Spike and Specter crashing into a mountain below them. Jimmy, Helga and Natalie gasped and ran to see. Both enemies didn't see them, but Spike's friends gasped in horror. Spike's shirt was ripped in half and he has blood down his forehead and his exposed chest. Specter got up and tackled Spike as they fell down towards the battleground again.

"SPIKE!" Jimmy called.

"That was your cousin?" Luigi gasped but then he hears Chi-Chi's scream "Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"

Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goten and Trunks gasped as they looked up. They saw Gohan and Goku fighting Cell and Broly. Both Goku and Gohan were in a bloody mess as their shirts were torn and they were bleeding on the forehead and arms. Cell and Broly also received the same damage but they still fight the heroes.

"DADDY! GOHAN!" Goten shouted.

Just then, Knuckles gasped which cause Tails and Shadow to look too. Mecha Sonic was firing his machine gun at a cloud of dust. Then Sonic appeared, badly hurt and blood dripping and kicked Mecha Sonic, making him spat out oil.

"SONIC!" Knuckles gasped.

"I don't see Pikachu… OH WAIT! LOOK!" Red gasped.

Lucario looked too and gasped. Mewtwo used his Shadow Ball and hit Pikachu dead on. Pikachu slowly got up, his forehead, chest and arm are also bleeding. Mewtwo was about to launch another Shadow Ball when Pikachu caused Thunder and hit Mewtwo in the centre. Mewtwo's head, body and leg are bleeding from that but the two Pokémon enemies continued fighting.

"Oh no! My Pika-Chan is hurt!" Lucario said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"CRASH!" Juba gasped as she saw her bleeding Crash battle Mecha Crash. His jacket was torn and has a huge cut on his arm. Juba's eyes watered with tears.

"GUILMON, STOP!" Renamon gasped in tears as she saw Guilmon's blood trickle down on him as he continue to fight Mytostimon.

"No… this is too much for us to bear" said Tifa as she, Rinoa, Garnet and Yuna had spotted their badly hurt Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus still fighting.

Most of the love interests were shocked to see their heroes clashed and there's blood spilled everywhere. But the most shocked are Peach, Krystal and Lucario as they saw Mario, Fox and Pikachu as they continue to spill more blood as they continue fighting Bowser, Andross and Mewtwo. Zelda and Toon Link spotted Link and Ganondorf clashing still. They were not injured but they are showing pure hatred at each other.

"Please…" Krystal sniffed as tears fell out of her eyes "Someone, please stop them fighting."

"Darn it!" Snake snarled "It's no good. They all had given in to their pure hatred of each other. And at this rate, there will be a lot of blood spilled to be formed into a river."

"But… I don't want them to suffer anymore" Sakura said.

Marth could not stand more of this. As he continue to watch Ike, also bleeding, fighting Shao Kahn, he spot a Smash Ball nearby. He breaks it and glowed and stepped into battle.

"MARTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Roy called.

"Critical Hit!" Marth yelled out as he dashed towards Shao Kahn and slashes him so hard that send him flying into a mountain. Ike saw Marth and gasped.

"M…Marth?! You're freed from Shao Kahn's control?" Ike asked.

"Yes, but you gotta stop this from happening. Look at what's happening to everyone!" Marth called.

Ike looked around and gasped. Most of the warriors are spilling blood as they continued fighting, all expect for Link and Ganondorf who leaps in the air and continue clashing in the sky. Cloud and Sephiroth did the same as well but away from the Hyrule enemies.

"But how do we stop them?" asked Ike.

"I don't know".

"IKE! WATCH OUT!" Came Liu Kang's voice as Shao Kahn roared and charges again.

Ike saw him coming "Excuse me for a minute, Marth" and he slashes Shao Kahn up in the air and follows him up "GREAT AETHER!"

Ike slashes Shao Kahn's body hard which ripped off his body into pieces.

"ME BEATEN MY A MORTAL? IT CAN'T BE!" Shao Kahn roared.

Ike then finished him off with a blow which sends both right back down to earth. After the dust is clear, blood is seen where Shao Kahn was once were. Shao Kahn is dead. Ike stood up.

"That is for brainwashing me you creep!" Ike said.

Suddenly, blood splashed across Marth's face. He looked up and gasped. Now Link and Ganondorf were bleeding as they fell back to the earth. They both slowly got up and get some breaths as they stood up again, clutching their swords in hand.

"Hmph. You had gotten better, but my rampage has only just begun!" Ganondorf said as he got into his stance again.

"It's time you will be cut into sizes!" Link said as he got into his stance again.

Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Lucario, Paula, Candy, Ribbon, Chi-Chi, Sakura, Nami, Anna, Renamon, Kagome, Juba, Tifa, Rinoa, Garnet, Yuna, Helga, Cynder, Julia, Chun-Li and Kitana could not take it anymore.

"STOP IT!!!" They screamed "STOP THE FIGHTING!!!!!"

To be continued…

A/N: And so, next time: Fatalities. See ya soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. This one is just tricky to do. Anyway, nothing much here but just the fatalities and the death of the villains, so nothing special. I had some Christmas time to spend. So anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 11: The heroes' victory:

"STOP IT!!! STOP THE FIGHTING!!!!!"

When Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Lucario, Paula, Candy, Ribbon, Chi-Chi, Sakura, Nami, Anna, Renamon, Kagome, Juba, Tifa, Rinoa, Garnet, Yuna, Helga, Cynder, Julia, Chun-Li and Kitana's screams meet their ears, Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Ness, DK, Kirby, Goku, Gohan, Naruto, Luffy, Yoh, Guilmon, Inuyasha, Crash, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Spike, Spyro, Jin, Ryu and Liu stopped fighting in shock. The villains stopped too as they horrified as they heard those voices.

"It cannot be!" Bowser said as they turned to the cliff.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Zelda screamed as tears pour out of her eyes calling to Link "YOU GOT TO STOP, PLEASE!"

"LISTEN TO THEM!" Luigi called "LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU'RE BADLY HURT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE WHILE WE HAVE TO WATCH?!"

"Z…Zelda…? She's… free?" Link asked.

"CLOUD, PLEASE! YOU ALREADY WON! DON'T TOTURE YOURSELF LIKE THIS!" Tifa cried.

"T…Tifa…" Cloud said quietly.

"YOU LOT STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ridley screeched and flew straight to the damsels in distress. But before he can do that…

"POWER BEAM!" Samus leaps in front of him and fired her large beam which destroyed Ridley completely. Losing her power suit, she laid collapsed on the ground. "Go on guys. Tell them what they have to hear."

"You're gonna get hurt or killed if you continue? You're way stronger than the villains now!" Chi-Chi cried.

"You can win! You're stronger than those guys are! Why can't you see that?!" Julia called.

"We… we didn't know…" Spyro said sadly.

"WILL YOU LITTLE SQUIRTS SHUT UP?!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Shut up, Mewtwo!" Red called "Now we're calling the shots! Continue…" he said to the girls.

"WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE YOU GUYS!" Renamon called "YOU'RE THE REASON THAT WE ARE HERE FOR! GUILMON, I NEED YOU!"

"R…Renamon…" Guilmon said.

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, CRASH!" Juba called as tears pour out of her eyes more "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Juba…" Crash said shocked. He then closed his eyes.

Mario smiled as those words came to each heroes' hearts. He nodded.

"OK. Bowser… I can tell… this war is over to begin with…" Mario said.

"WHAT?!" Broly snapped.

"We're far stronger than you could ever become" Goku said "You may think you're tough, but we had finally understood the truth. It's all over."

"FOR YOU LOT, IT IS!" Hao snapped.

"You fools don't know anything about us. Unlike you, we don't give in to anger so easily" Yoh said.

"We beat you once" Inuyasha said "we beat you twice, we beat you many times, and we can do it again."

"So it's all entire over!" Sonic said as he turned into Super Sonic again.

"YOU LOT DON'T KNOW WHEN TO DIE!" Blood Falcon snarled as he charged at Captain Falcon.

"I say it's time for you to disappear. MAXIUM POWER FALCON PWNCH!" Falcon held his fist towards his clone and lunged through his body to the other side. Blood fell to the ground dead.

Naraku snarled and rushed to finish off Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw him coming.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha used his special move to slice Naraku into two.

"How are they getting so much strength?" Mytostimon gasped.

"Hey, Myotstimon!"

Mytostimon turned to see Flamedramon and Wargreymon there. Agumon and Veemon digivolved into them.

"You picked the wrong digimon to kidnap. FIRE ROCKET!"

"TERRA STORM!"

Mytostimon leaps out of the way only to not see Guilmon come up from behind him.

"FLAME CLAW!"

Guilmon slashed his claw into Mytostimon's chest. The evil digimon gasped in pain and then burst into data.

"Spirit of Fire, quick! Finish Yoh off!" Hao ordered.

"That's what you thin, Hao!" Yoh said as he leaps in the air and straight towards Hao and the Spirit of Fire "Astral Slash!"

He slashed both Hao and the Spirit of Fire into half, but then it exploded and Yoh fell to the ground.

"YOH!" Anna and Morty gasped.

Guilmon, Inuyasha and Falcon collapsed also exhausted. Renamon and Kagome gasped and dashed down to help them.

"GRR! I WON'T BE ALLOW TO BE BEATEN SO EASILY!" Crocodile shouted as his claw turned into a dagger and tries to kill Luffy.

Luffy saw him coming and dodged it. "THEY ARE RIGHT, YOU KNOW. WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOU!" Luffy the use Gum Gum Gatling to defeat Crocodile. Crocodile groaned in pain and Luffy's last punch killed him. After Crocodile lays dead, Luffy collapsed also.

"Orochimaru!" Cell called to Orochimaru "we can finish them off if me, you and Broly fire a massive power beam to destroy them all!"

"Right!" Orochimaru leaps in the air to person a curse beam as Cell prepares a Kamehameha and Broly prepares his death blaster.

Goku, Gohan and Naruto nodded at each other.

"IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Goku called as he goes Super Saiyan 3.

Gohan turns Ultimate and Naruto goes Kyubbi and prepares a double Kamehameha and a Rasengan.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Goku and Gohan said as they powered up as Naruto moved his right hand over his left hand making a huge energy ball of charka.

"DIE!" Cell, Broly and Orochimaru fired their beams.

"HAAAAAA!!!"

"RASENGAN!!!"

All fired and it was locked in a epic struggle.

"Just hold on guys!" Goku told to Gohan and Naruto "We have to use our full power for this!"

"We know, Goku!" Naruto called.

"DIE, YOU FOOLS!" Broly shouted as he, Cell and Orochimaru begins to a final push to finish them off.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

2 attacks hit the villains. They turned to see a non-brainwashed Vegeta and Sasuke there, panting.

"That what you get for controlling us" Vegeta snarled before he and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"TOGETHER!" Goku yells and both him, Gohan and Naruto used their full power to push back the villain's blasts and send them into the moon which exploded.

"NOOOOO!!!" Cell and Orochimaru screamed as they were engulfed by the explosion being destroyed.

"KAKAROTTTTT!!!" Broly yells as his chest exploded and he dies too.

After it over, Goku, Gohan and Naruto collapsed as well.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi gasped.

"NARUTO!" Sakura gasped.

Mecha Sonic and Mecha Crash flew in the air and fire a huge blast at Sonic and Crash who disappears. Sonic appears behind Mecha Sonic.

"Like that! TRY THIS ONE!" Sonic then went straight through Mecha Sonic making a huge hole in it's chest. The robot exploded. Sonic then collapsed to the ground. Knuckles and Tails gasped and dashed to him.

"FINAL SLASH!" Crash yells as he slashed his huge crystal sword through Mecha Crash and continued slashing him until the robot was all in pieces. Crash then send a huge blast to finish him off. After it was over, Crash collapsed.

"CRASH!!!" Juba gasped as she, Coco and Crunch ran over to him.

"Darn them! How are they getting too strong?!" Sephiroth snarled.

"Hey! Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja and Shuyin turned to face Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus.

"They are right, you know. You are finished! BLITZ ACE!" Tidus called as he ran up to Shuyin and slashed him couple of times and then plant his sword on the ground, jump on it and leaps into the air. A blitzball appeared in the air and Tidus kicked it hard sending an explosion which send Shuyin crashing to a wall, defeated.

"GRAND LETHAL!" Zidane called as he turned into his Trance form and send a huge amount of power to destroy Kuja.

"LIONHEART!" Squall called as he slashed Ultimecia up the air and followed up after her and slashed her couple of times before delivering a final blow which killed her.

"Like I said, there's nothing that we don't cherish! OMNISLASH!!!" Cloud called and ran up to Sephiroth and slashed him hard 16 times before leaping in the air and deliver a final blow which sliced Sephiroth in half.

The Final Fantasy villains were defeated. And after they realised that, the Final Fantasy heroes collapsed exhausted.

"CLOUD!" Tifa gasped as she, Garnet, Rinoa and Yuna darted over to them.

Specter snarled "I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOU ALL ARE, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY HUMANS!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, SPECTER!!! GOTCHA!" Spike shouted as he swung the Monkey Net over Specter. Specter screamed and disappeared. Spike chuckled weakly and was about to fall to the ground as well until Jimmy caught him.

"Easy, cousin. Easy" Jimmy said as he laid Spike to the ground so he can rest. Helga rushed to him in worry.

"WHY YOU…" Shang Tsung snarled and launched a fire ball at Kitana but it was blocked out by Liu Kang's fire ball. Liu then kicked Shang Tsung to the ground and grabbed his neck.

"I am going to give you the same fate you gave me" Liu Kang snarled and twisted Shang Tsung's neck. Shang Tsung is dead. Liu Kang fell to his knees and panted. Kitana rushed to him worried.

Both Ryu and Jin nodded at each other. They charged at Kazuya and Bison, who weren't paying attention.

"POWER FIST!"

"SHINKU_HA-DO-KEN!"

Both attacks went through Bison's and Kazuya's bodies killing them. After killing their enemies, and like the other heroes, Jin and Ryu collapsed.

Ripto was also killed by Spyro's horns and then got burned. Spyro stride towards Crash, smiled at him, and then collapsed. Rayman powered his fist and it went straight through Razorbeard's body smashing him to bits.

"Now it's your turn, Smash Villains!" Ness called pointing at the Smash Villains. He leaps in the air above Porky "PK STARSTORM!"

20 Star storms came from the sky and they collided onto Porky. Porky screamed in terror as his mech was destroyed in the blast. After there was no sign of Porky, Ness chuckles.

"Lucas… Paula… I did it…" And then he collapsed.

"NESS!" Lucas and Paula called as they ran to him.

K. Rool was so afraid now.

"I don't wanna die. I wanna live. I'm out of here!" He turns to leave, but bumped into DK.

"Sorry, but this time, you'll die! DK FIST!" DK lunged his giant fist into K. Rool's stomach killing him. Then K. Rool fell to the ground, his chest bleeding. DK collapsed after that.

Blood Falcon snarled but then he realised that Captain Falcon was gone. He looked around wildly to see where he had gone. Then he saw him above him, fist ready for a…

"FALCON PUNCH!!!!" He punched right through his clones' head smashing it open. Blood Falcon screamed and fell down dead. Falcon crashed to the ground.

"GUYS!" The other smashers gasped.

"This is not possible!" Dedede gasped but then he got whacked away by Kirby's hammer and he disappeared into the sky.

"Come back someday as someone good. I will be waiting" Kirby said before collapsing.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox called as his LandMaster appeared and he jumps in. Andross did not see him in time as he fired a huge beam right through Andross' chest. Fox smiled as his LandMaster disappears and then he collapsed too.

"FOX!" Krystal screamed as she ran to him.

"That just leaves you 3 now!" Mario said to Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

"Grr… Bowser… Mewtwo… I blame you all for this!" Ganondorf snarled.

Bowser and Mewtwo looked scared at Ganondorf, but only do weak chuckles.

"VOLT TACKLE!" Pikachu yells as he charged at Mewtwo with yellow electricity around him and rammed Mewtwo in the stomach. He keep pushing in until he went through Mewtwo's body as he came out the other side. Mewtwo cried in shock and he collapsed dead. Pikachu crashed to the ground as he fell exhausted.

Mario and Link nodded to each other.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!"

"MARIO FINALE!"

The triforce cage trapped both Bowser and Ganondorf. Mario gave Link a Power Star as he launched a huge ray of fireballs at them. Bowser was burned to a crisp but Ganondorf was only covered in soot as Link charged through the fireballs and slashed them to pieces. Then Link send a finishing blow which sends the cage exploded. Then we see that Ganondorf and Bowser were dead and Mario and Link collapsed to the ground.

Zelda and Peach gasped and ran over to where Mario and Link laid.

"MARIO! MARIO!"

"LINK! ARE YOU OK?" Zelda cried as she held Link in her arms.

Then she saw Link smile and chuckle. "Yeah… we're fine… we won Armageddon and we are exhausted…"

Zelda smiled as she saw that he is alright. She turned to the other heroes are alright as well as it brought tears of happiness to their lovers.

To be concluded…

And thus, it almost ends. Yeah, I am not so good with wars and stuff so yeah, hope you enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whoops. I almost forgot to finish this. Armaddegon is almost finished and I am still contiuning with the SSB VS AAS stories, And I don't want AquaSprite or his brother do the reviews cause it really annoying me. Anyway, here's the final chapter.

Chapter 12: Farewell:

E. Gadd was fixing the world travelling machine allowing everyone to go home. Each hero was healed and were reunited with their family and friends. Their lovers held onto their hands. Crash, Spyro, Cloud, Squall, Tidus, Zidane, Spike, Liu Kang, Ryu, Jin and Rayman smiled at Mario, Link, Fox, Pikachu, Ness, DK, Samus, Captain Falcon and Pit, who smiled back. The anime characters did not have bandages on them because Goku just got some senzu beans for each anime hero, healing them already.

"I can't believe we defeated Armageddon" Guilmon said as Renamon was hugging him from behind as she smiled too.

"Yeah, and my everything hurt" Pikachu said as he clutched his bandaged arm.

Lucario smiled and nuzzled her boyfriend "I'm so glad that you are safe."

"You heroes always give us a scare" Kung Lao said "we thought you are goners."

"Well if we had given in to the rage, we would had been" Liu Kang said.

"I guess we have to thank Marth and you girls for that" Fox said to Krystal, who blushed.

"Thanks for snapping me out of my rage, Juba" Crash smiled at Juba "if it weren't for you, I would be killed by Mecha Crash."

Juba giggled "My pleasure. I was so scared for you."

E. Gadd had opened the portal to the anime worlds. "OK. This world takes you back to the anime worlds."

"Let's go home guys!" Zoro called as he, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Morty, Trace, Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Patamon, Terriermon, Gatomon, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Sasuke, Lee and Gaaru entered the vortex. Naruto, Sakura, Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan, Guilmon, Renamon, Luffy, Nami, Yoh, Anna, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to the others.

"Thank for all for everything" Sakura said "we won't forget all of you."

"Well, Naruto would" Luffy joked which Naruto gave him a glare.

"You're welcome" Mario said "Hope we all see you again, sometimes."

"Maybe we will. Well we gotta go. So long everyone" Goku called.

And they all entered the vortex and disappeared.

"I'm going to miss them" Lucas said.

"I know what you mean, Lucas" Ness said.

"Now it's time for us to go home" Spyro said as Cynder nuzzled him.

As soon as the gate opened, Jimmy, Natalie, Hunter, Coco, Crunch, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Johnny, Sonya, Ken, Sakura, Asuka, Lei, Ly, Globox, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Yuna, Rinoa, Garnet, Freya, Paine and Red XIII all waved farewell and entered the other vortex. Crash, Juba, Spyro, Cynder, Cloud, Tifa, Spike, Helga, Liu, Kitana, Jin, Julia, Ryu, Chun-Li and Rayman turned for one farewell.

"We want to thank you all for helping us out" Zelda said.

"We as well, Zelda" Tifa said.

"Hey, Cloud. Next time we meet, we'll see who is the better swordsman" Link smiled.

Cloud smirked back "Glad to."

"Take care of everyone now, OK?" Kirby waved.

"You too. Well, see ya later, everyone!" Crash called.

They all waved farewell and entered the portal. Then they all gone.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Lucario asked her boyfriend.

"We will, Lucario" Pikachu said.

"Alright everyone we all had a busy day. Let's get some rest, all of us" Fox said.

"I couldn't agree more" Krystal smiled.

As they all walked away, Mario, Pikachu and Link stopped and looked in the sky.

"Link? Mario? Is something wrong?" asked Peach as she, Lucario and Zelda looked at them.

"I had a feeling that we had not seen the last of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo" Mario said "They'll be back."

"Are you sure?" asked Zelda worried.

"I'm sure. But don't worry, I had a feeling we won't be seeing them for a long time" Link smirked.

And they all walked away from the lab back home.

In Hell…

"Come on, Porky!" Ridley called scared, "How long do you think the portal would work?"

"For a long time but we have to keep trying" Porky said also scared.

They scared because Ganondorf was in ultimate rage and he was beating up poor Bowser and Mewtwo with his two hands to their heads and slam them down everywhere.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ANOTHER FAILURE! AND I BLAME THIS ON YOU!" Ganondorf roared as he slammed Mewtwo to a mountain spike.

"No… please… we can explain…" Mewtwo pleaded but Ganondorf swings him and Mewtwo's butt touched the lava which he yelped.

"Mercy please!" Bowser pleaded as Ganondorf slammed him to the ground "You haven't seen the last of us, Mario, Link, Pikachu and Smashers! We will be back!"

The End.

A/N: Felt sorry for Bowser and Mewtwo at the end but they deserve it. Anyway, this is the end but I shall contiune with SSB VS AAS series, just don't let those two annoying reviewers, AquaSprite get all the credit. I'm sick of that guy. See ya soon.


End file.
